Love or not?
by greysgirl15
Summary: Edward is Bella’s English teacher. Bella’s mother died and Bella is cynical about love. Can Edward Show her Love truly does exist… He can see through her wall. Will love happen, AU. Ed/BL all human. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Edward is Bella's Biology teacher

_**Edward is Bella's **__**English teacher. Bella's mother died and Bella is cynical about love. Can Edward Show her Love truly does exist… He can see through her wall. Will love happen, AU. Ed/BL all human. Please read and review **__****_

Throwing the covers off the bed I slowly flipped my body over the side and thumped my feet to the ground. Looking over at the alarm clock it read 7:45. I had slept in. Not that I cared. School was a way to pass the day until I meet up with my boyfriend and drink away the night.

Finding something in my closet was never easy. Shopping was not something I ever did, a few selected items was all I had for school. Pulling out my dark blue jeans and plain black T-shirt I threw them on and headed for the kitchen. Charlie my father had already left for the day. He was the chief of the small town of folks they lived in.

I had moved to folks 4yearsearlier when my mother had suddenly passed away. Renee was the apple of my life. Our relationship extended from the normal mother/daughter bond. We were best friends. After she died I was shipped off to folks to live with my estranged father Charlie.

I reached school around 9am. Knowing I was late I decided to skip home room and wait until first period started at 9.15

Heading up the stairs to the fountain that stood in the middle of the school court yard I spotted my boyfriend James sitting with some of his friends, laughing and joking. Great I thought, he is such a jerk to me when he is around them.

Slowly I trudged up to them; Knowing he would probably make some rude comment to me.

'Hi' she whispered

James looked up to me.

'Hi sexy, come sit down. I was just telling my friends here how great you are in bed'

Blushing instantly I stood up from James's embrace.

'What's wrong baby, I'm talking you up, you should be grateful'

Rage spread through my body. 'Look I have to get to class, I will see you later' I said turning and heading off to my first class.

'By Bella' He called after her

We had been together for a year. My transition to folks had been hard when first moving here; James was the only one to take an interest.

He was good to me when we were by our selves. I shrugged off her anger and picked up my pace to my first class; English.

Entering the class room No one had arrived yet, I was still a little early. Looking around I found a seat at the back and placed my books on the desk. Flipping through a magazine, I heard the door creek open and someone enter. I looked up to see someone walk into the classroom. He had dark bronze hair and stunning features. His Eyes were dark; His skin pale. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

His eyes fell on me. A small smile played on his lips.

'Hi'

I froze. Was he talking to me, say something I cursed in my head.

'Um Hi' I blurted out. 'You're new here'

'Very observant' He chuckled

My stomach did a flip, His Laugh echoed through my body.

'I'm Mr Cullen, your new English teacher'

New English teacher, He was young enough to be her age I thought

'Oh' is all I could manage out of her mouth

'And your name?' He quizzed

'Bella' I stuttered 'Bella swan'

'Well miss swan I hope you like Shakespeare' He grinned.

'I know it well' I smiled back. I had read all Shakespeare since I was a little girl. This class would be a breeze. Not that I cared

Our eyes slowly left each others as the door to class opened and students started making there way in.

The classroom soon filled and the final bell rang for class. I watched as the stunning new teacher found the front of the class and began his speech.

'I am Mr. Cullen' he started 'Edward Cullen, I will be your English teacher for the next year or so, Your previous teacher as you know has left to enjoy the world of parenting, so here we are'

My heart melted as Edward continued his introduction to the students.

'I expect greatness from all of you; you will get 4 exams over the next couple of months that will be included in your final mark along with finals. And starting today we will be studying Romeo and Juliet and will perform for the rest of school at the end of it. I know you guys have other classes so we wont rush this'

I felt dread wash over me. A production, Romeo and Juliet. This would not be good. Avoid, Avoid and Avoid.

A hand rose in the class, I looked over to see Lauren my worst enemy, we had fought ever since I had been in folks. We had nearly had a scrap in the court yard.

'Yes……..Edward raised his hand to Lauren

'Will there be auditions for the leads, because I think ill make a great Juliet' she gushed

Edward raised his eyebrows frowning slightly; I let out a small chuckle at this.

'Of coarse there will be. Anyone wanting to play the main roles just come and see me and I will put your name down'

Class continued as routine as it used to be. Finally the bell rang for next period; I reached for my bag and slowly started packing my books away. we had all been given a copy of Romeo and Juliet to read before the production would begin. I held the book in my hand as I stood up and headed for the door. Everyone else had already left, I was the last. As I reached the door I heard a chuckle, spinning around Edward was leaning on his desk with a wide crooked grin on his face

'Do I have food on my face' I asked with a slight offended tone

'No not at all miss swan, I was just thinking about my first class here, and I must say there is not a lot of enthusiasm apart from Lauren'

I fist clenched together and I could feel my forehead became rigid

'You don't like her much do?' he smiled again

'She rubs me up the wrong way'

He got off the desk and walked toward me, I could feel her heart speed up as he closed the gap between us 'Are you going to try out for Juliet?' he whispered but enough for me to hear

'I don't think so, actually no defiantly not'

Edward's smile faded 'Why, don't know Shakespeare?'

'I love Shakespeare and I don't need to read this, I have already red this book a thousand times, I just refuse to get up and act it out, its not me'

Edward shook his head 'Maybe you could break out of your norm and try something new, you might enjoy it'

'No thank you Mr Cullen' I stated 'Now I have to get to my next classes

Edward lifted his hand and touched my shoulder, a wave of tingles swept over my whole body. I felt on fire with this simple gesture. 'Ok Bella, ill see you tomorrow' he smiled slightly.

I took a step back from him and reached for the door never once taking my eyes off his. His dark eyes smouldered. I wondered what he was thinking.

'Ok see you tomorrow' I tried to feign a smile

'Looking forward to it Bella' He grinned back at me.

My legs went jelly as I left the room.

_**Hey guys read and review if you like. It will get a bit dirty later on down the track, maybe…..have to keep reading to find out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Bella POV

The next day came and I found myself actually wanting to attend school today. Apart of me knew why, Mr Cullen. I blocked it out however. I would not let this teacher who obviously thought very highly of himself, affect me.

I decided to lie in bed a little while longer. I had been out late the night before.

James and some of his loser friends had some drinks so I had decided to go for a bit. I ended up staying longer than I thought and got rather drunk.

I could hear the birds chirping outside the window, I sat up in my bed and peered out, Charlie had already left for the day, Thank god. I was over him trying to be the perfect dad. I didn't need him, I didn't need anybody.

I finally arrived at school and I knew I missed half of English. It was partially a game I was playing. I could have been on time and answered all the questions but I wanted to show Mr Cullen that he could not change me.

Walking in the door slammed behind me, everyone looked up me entering. I blushed slightly red but brushed off and headed for the only spare desk that was right at the front of the class

'Nice of you to join us Isabella' Mr Cullen stated, a frown playing on his face

'Sorry I slept in' I grumbled and slouched down in my chair

'See me after class please' He said and continued the rest of the class

I barely paid attention as he spoke about the character personalities and in depth analysis of Romeo and Juliet. He seemed so passionate about it. It almost made me listen. Almost.

'Alright guys, I want to you read 2 chapters tonight and tomorrow there will be a small quiz, Just to test you guys are actually paying attention to me' He said with a crooked grin. I looked at him and his eyes connected with mine, I couldn't help but feel my heart rate speed up at his topaz eyes pierced into mine.

Luckily the bell for the end of class rang and I broke contact. Reaching my bag I headed to the front where Mr Cullen sat behind his desk. I looked down at him while he sat there waiting for all the students and leave. The door finally clicked shut and he glanced up at me, smile gone.

'Why are you late?'

'I told you I slept in'

He rose from his chair and came around to where I was standing; I could feel his cool breath on me as he sighed deeply.

'Bella, I know you don't want to be here, but I can't pass you if you turn up late. I need you here for the whole class, every class'

His eyes burned into mine 'I………well……It was one class' I spluttered trying not to focus on his delicious looking lips and beautiful eyes

'Yes I know, please try and be here on time tomorrow'

'I will most certainly try' I smiled my best fake condescending smile

'Bella'

'Yes'

He slowly ran his index finger down the side of my face and jaw, I shivered. His hand was cold yet my skin felt on fire

'You look beautiful today' He smoothly said

My legs went weak; I could feel my face blushing wildly

'Thanks' was all I could manage to say. His eyes didn't leave mine as I slowly backed up to the door. And left the room

The rest of the afternoon ended in a blur, I ended up ditching the last 2 periods of school and heading home. Night time hit and I decided and get dinner on. I generally did all the cooking in the house as Charlie was not the best cook around. The best he could come up with was tinned spaghetti and even then it seemed to have a burnt charcoal taste to it. I decided on cooking Lamb steaks with baked potatoes. I had taught myself to cook at a very young age due to the fact my mother couldn't cook either, so it was either I cooked or we ate not so edible food every night.

Charlie arrived home just as dinner was being served, I finished dishing up and we both sat down to eat.

'So how was your day Bella?'

'Fine thanks dad' I simply said shoving some potato down my mouth

'Anything interesting learnt?'

'Not really'

'Oh ok' he sounded defeated. I know he was trying but I just was not interested in his attempts.

'I'm going out soon ok' I said standing up and taking my plate to the sink

'Where are you going?'

'Out' I yelled over my shoulder as I headed up the stairs to my room. I didn't bother waiting for a response as I reached my room and slammed the door.

I didn't feel like going for to see James tonight so I decided to go into port angles and see what was happening at some of the bars there. Jumping in my oversized red beat up truck Charlie had brought me when I moved here I headed out of folks.

Edward POV

I had had a long day, High school kids were a pain. All there hormones and immaturity was driving me insane. My mind kept wondering back to Bella though. Her beautiful face and stunning eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them whenever I looked at her. It was obviously against all the rules to ever do anything that was not student-teacher relations but I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to run my hands down her bare naked delicious body. How I wanted to kiss her plump red lips. Sure she was in pain, I could see that a mile away but all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and make her smile. My heart fell for her the moment I laid eyes on her, even with the attitude problem.

And so I sat after my terribly long day at a Bar in Port Angles throwing back a beer. Oh how I needed this beer and to take my mind of Bella Swan.

Several Women had attempted to 'buy me a drink' but I had refused them all. I needed to be alone. I was about to leave when the door opened and the bell above chimed and in walked none other than Bella herself. She was wearing a short black denim skirt and a blue halter top, She absolutely gorgeous. Every part of her body radiated. I watched as she strutted up to the bar and ordered a drink, I saw the bartender ask her for ID. She slipped out a card and handed it over to him. It seem to work as he poured her a drink and pushed it over to where she stood.

Taking a few drinks she spun her body around and scanned the bar, I was quite well hidden at the side end of the bar so I knew she wouldn't see me.

I watched as a couple of older men approached her, she smiled away as they were obviously giving her compliments and sweetening her up. It looked like it was working until I saw her go to walk away and one of them grab her arm and spin her back around. I saw fear flash across her face.

I decided enough is enough and I would make my presence known.

I reached her and put my arm tightly around her waist, Shock spread through her body as she tensed up to my touch, Her head swung around to glance up at me, Relief washed through her body as she relaxed slowly.

'Hey Sorry I'm late, got caught up at work' I smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek

Her face immediately flushed bright red but she reacted to my act I was playing and linked her hand with my free one

'It's ok, I was just having a drink waiting' she smiled

The two men who were harassing her back off 'Sorry love' one of them said

'Why don't we go grab a seat' I whispered in her ear

'Ok' she responded and stood up off her seat and followed me to a booth in the far corner.

We sat down and both sipped at our drinks. Silence fell over us. I looked at her trying to make eye contact, she avoided me gaze and instead just stared down at her drink.

The silence got the better of me 'So, out drinking on a school night?'

She glared up at me 'So are you'

I chuckled; her face was so beautiful 'Very true'

'Thank you for before, you didn't have to'

I reached over and touched the jaw line on her face 'Anytime Bella'

Her skin was so soft; it felt like velvet under my finger, Her face blushed up again.

'What are you drinking?' I asked her

'Vodka' She replied

A smile played on both our lips, all I wanted to do was take her clothes off and kiss her body up and down with my wet lips. Her eyes pierced into mine, her cheeks rosy red.

'Where is your girlfriend?' She asked me

I took a long swig of my beer 'I don't have a girlfriend' I chuckled lightly

'And what about you, where is your boyfriend?'

She hesitated and broke off our gaze 'Um…I don't know actually'

'So there is a special someone' I teased

'Not really. Nothing special about it, Love does not exist'

Shock took over my face, this girl had been hurt, and that much was obvious

'I don't believe that's true' I whispered 'why do you think that?'

'I just don't'

'Ok, fair enough. But I think your wrong, when you look into the eyes of someone you love, I mean truly love, you will know. You can't breath, can't think, all you want to do is look at this perfect creature and take in there smell and whole self' I said never once taking my eyes off hers. I could see her breathing become deeper.

'Ah……well' she struggled 'I don't care, even if it does exist it's a waste of time'

'Why?' I asked

'Because we all loose the people we love, so what's the point in getting your heart broken when you can block it out and never have to be hurt' She stated

I could see her eyes slightly welling up. I took her hand in mine that was resting on the table 'Bella, Don't you think its better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all, what would life be if no one loved anybody'

She jerked her hand away from mine 'Look Mr Cullen'

'Call me Edward' I interrupted

'Edward' she continued 'Thank you for tonight, I really do appreciate it, But I better go' she started to get up, throwing back the last of her straight vodka. I could smell it from my seat.

'Bella I don't think you should drive, Let me take you' I said touching her hand with my own

'I'm fine, and what do you think people would say if they saw us in your car together'

'I don't care about that'

She stared at me, confusion on her face

I smiled 'Come back to my place'

'What?' she blushed

'Just to sober up, then you can drive. My place is only 2 minutes from here'

'I guess I could'

'Great it's settled then' I smiled and stood up 'This way' I led her out the door and to my silver Volvo Sitting in the parking lot.

We were nearly there when Bella's heal got caught in a crack in the road and she fell heading straight for me, I caught her easily as we both fell to the ground, her on top of me.

'Sorry' she giggled. Her face inches from mine

I could smell her sweet breath on my face; it took so much restraint to not kiss her

All I could do was laugh and help her up. ' Lets get going aye' I smiled opening her door and helping her in.

This was going to be interesting, I thought as I walked around to my side and got in.

_**Hope you like it guys. Reviews are most welcome **__****_

_**Next chapter will be at Edwards Place. Who knows what will happen.**_


End file.
